My Toy
by Shinzouki
Summary: What happens when a handsome demon captures a human boy and decides to play with him a bit? A Sebastian x Ciel story that is based in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Escape_

-CIEL-

Ciel was running as fast as he could, dark blue hair sticking to his face because of sweat. His feet were hitting the ground at a quick pace, but he tried to make as little sounds as possible. The "as little sound as possible" was quite hard for him tough, as running was not really his forte especially since he was asthmatic, and not only that but he was also super thin and in a bad shape. But now he was running for his life, so what else he could do than give his best effort at running quickly but silently, even when his best effort was quite bad.

Honestly, what the hell was Alois thinking, when he got the idea of following some shady men and even convinced Ciel to come too. It was without a doubt the worst decision Ciel had ever made and he rarely made any bad decisions. Usually he was always right about everything, so now he was almost doubting his own mental health for doing a stupid thing like this. But, in the end Alois had convinced him quite well, there could be some truth in what he said and why they started to follow those men. Anyway, now it just seemed like a really bad idea and Ciel had lost Alois too while running away from those men.

Panic was starting to get into Ciel, as the footsteps following him got clearer and clearer every second. And the dark-haired boy knew he could not take the running much longer, so he had to come up with something smart. Maybe he could hide behind something? The alleys he was running at seemed very empty tough, so it wasn´t the best option, he needed to come up with something else. There were many different alleys and corners there, so he could try to switch trough many alleys and maybe that way lose the men that were after him… Yes, that was probably his safest bet right now, as he could not really go outside the alleys completely and into the more public places, since people would question why some random men were after him and Ciel would again have to confess that he was following the men first. That wasn´t really the first thing to do, as he didn´t want to get into any trouble.

So, after thinking it for a while, Ciel started turning from every corner he could find into a new alley. He kept that on for a few minutes, but started being really out of breath and could feel an asthma attack coming soon if he would not stop. The boy was also starting to feel quite dizzy and his lungs were burning, he could not take anymore air in. Stumbling and couching he turned around the last corner as his vision started to blur. Ciel was expecting to fall onto the hard ground, but instead felt something softer and could see a blurry silhouette before he passed out.

-SEBASTIAN-

Sebastian had smelled this sensational odor last time quite a few years back, but now it was there again. A sweet, strong smell that he could not resist, a smell that grew his deep, deep hunger stronger than ever before. So the second the smell came into his nose, he was out of the house and hunting for the one whose odor was that delicious. He didn´t want to scare his food right away, so the red eyed creature decided to quietly wander down the streets, getting closer and closer to his next food…

As the demon was closing his dinner, he could slowly start to define the person out of the other smells besides the delicious one. The human seemed like a young girl… no, a boy. A boy that was quite petite and fragile, but gone trough a lot. One smell was very strong tough and it really sticked out. The boy reeked of fear and panic, and that gave Sebastian quite the idea to quickly play with his food before eating and maybe with the toying make the food taste even better…

Oh, and why the food would taste better after playing with it? You see, demons eat human souls as their food and sometimes eat the flesh and drink the blood too. Of course, as with humans, every demon has their own taste with their food, but usually the more suffering the soul has gone trough, the more delicious it is to demons. That is why cruelly playing with the food could make it even more delicious. And that is exactly what Sebastian was going to do.

Actually, Sebastian based nowadays his whole life around finding the best souls and even toying with them first before eating. For many hundred years now he had been doing so and made even some contracts with quite interesting humans. At some point he got tired of playing house and hadn´t made contracts in a bit over hundred years now. Every contact just started feeling the same and he could see into humans life even without it, so why bother. Humans could also be quite the brats sometimes and cause troubles so it was easier to just toy with them without a contract.

Now Sebastian was really close to his new food. He started to slow down his pace and started to listen closer to the sounds he could hear. Three different footsteps, one belonged to the dinner and two were some older men that seemed to be after the boy. The boy also seemed quite out of breath. "Humans", Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself, as he came to the last corner and stopped behind it. Just a quick moment after that the boy he was waiting for pretty much fell into his arms, as the demon was expecting. The demon captured the boy with his other arm and took a firm grip of his dinners body, because just a few seconds later the two men that were after the boy, arrived at the scene. The men looked quite surprised to see Sebastian there, but just in a mere second, the two attacked Sebastian. It probably wasn´t a surprise, that the black haired demon tackled the men easily with just one hand and send them flying to the nearest wall with a lot of power. Both men lost consciousness as their heads hit the wall with a loud bang and then they just dropped to the ground, with some blood stains in the back of their heads and on the wall.

Sebastians lips curved into a small amused smile. "My toy", he whispered as he took the fainted boy now into his arms with both hands and then disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, his lungs still aching a bit. The boy let out a small sigh, feeling a very soft surface under him. He slid his fingers through the silky fabric and closed his eyes once more. It seemed that Ciel was lying on a bed, but where, he didn´t know. He didn´t remember a single thing about what had happened before, only that he was running away from something. Had the "something" captured him or did he successfully run away but for some reason he still wasn´t at his home yet. Maybe he was at a hospital or something?

Ciel opened his blue another time and this time looked better around him. The place didn´t look like a hospital at all. The furnishing was very dark, mainly black, deep red and purple. The bed he was laying on was very roomy and made out of wood that was painted black. Sheets were dark bloody red and probably made of really fine silk or something, since they were so soft and nice and felt and looked really expensive. In the room there was a small bedside table, again made from the same wood that the bed was. On the table there was a beautifully decorated lamp that was red and gold. The lamp was on, shedding a bit light into the otherwise dark room. Ciel noticed that besides the lamp there was a glass of ice water. He rose up into a sitting position and grabbed the glass, drinking all of the water on one go. Never had water tasted so good, it really calmed his throat that had been so dry. "Ah", Ciel gasped a bit and put the glass back onto the table, remaining in a sitting position. He stretched and started looking around the room again. There was quite little furniture besides the bed and the table. Just a small red and black couch and a couch table in front of it, with a small flower vase that had some red roses in it. And in one corner there was a black cabinet with a few decorative items. That was pretty much it besides some paintings on the wall and three different doors. One probably was the way out of the room and the other maybe was a doorway to a bathroom or something similar. Could the third door have a living room behind it?

Ciel slowly and carefully crawled out of the bed and went to one of the doors. He opened the door just a few centimeters and peeked inside. That door indeed led to a very big and nice bathroom. Besides all the typical toilet/bathroom items it also had a luxurious bathtub. Geeze, how rich the person owning this house was? Anyway, to differ from Ciels expectations the bathroom was mainly white with a touch of gold. He had thought it would have been a dark colour like the bedroom itself, but apparently not.

He closed the door and moved to the other door, placing his small hand onto the handle. But before he could open the door, the handle pulled down by itself and the door opened. Ciel froze from fear, but somehow still managed to take a few steps away from the door, while a dark figure stepped in the room. Slowly, Ciel slid his gaze up the figure. It was a very handsome man with black, shiny hair and eyes as red as blood. And those bloody eyes were staring at him. "I see you woke up finally. I assume you're feeling better already?", the man said. Ciel nodded a bit, too scared to say anything, since he didn´t know who this person was. Someone who had captured him, or a helper.

"I am Sebastian", this man, apparently named Sebastian, said. The handsome man formed an even handsomer smile onto his lips. So maybe this Sebastian was a friendly helper then? Tough Ciel didn´t really trust anyone, let alone strangers, so he didn´t want to assume anything at this point.

"You are quite the quiet one, huh. No need to be so scared. I think you were running away from some bad people and then run into me. You instantly passed out, so I just wanted to help you. And since I lived right around the corner I took you to my apartment to wake up. I wasn´t sure if you were maybe in some sort of trouble, so I didn´t take you to a hospital or anything like that, especially since you weren´t in a too bad condition, just passed out", Sebastian said.

"U… Uh…", Ciel mumbled, looking at the floor. "I think I might… Be in some sort of trouble. And I don´t know where my friend is either. I really don´t know what to do. But I guess the passing out explains why I didn´t remember how I got here and so on", Ciel said pretty quietly, scratching his neck. "I should maybe go home, but the thing is that I live with the friend I just said about. The one I have no idea where he is. And it seems I have lost my phone during the runaway. To top it off I have no idea where we are right now, and we don´t even live around here. I am pretty scared to go search for him since the people that chased us could find us…", he whispered.

"Don´t worry about it, you can stay here for the time being while we figure things out. It shouldn´t take too long to find where your friend is and where you need to go, without getting you into trouble. I can take care of most of the things, so you can rest. All the running and things must have been quite tiring", Sebastian responded. Ciel nodded for the man and mumbled some thank yous. Somehow, he felt a bit dizzy and could not think all too clearly anymore. Was probably the after effect of passing out.

Ciel crawled back to the bed and laid down. Sebastian followed him and the man stopped by the side of the bed. Ciel looked up on the man again. Sebastian's skin was white as snow and didn´t have any imperfections, which was kind of weird and unnatural. Maybe the man had some foundation on, that could explain it. But still, the perfectly white skin matched very well with the deep black hair, red eyes and the black form fitting clothes the man was wearing. He looked really good… No wait, what was Ciel thinking? That wasn´t how he usually acted at all, he didn´t check out guys. Or girls for that matter. But now for some reason he found Sebastian´s appearance very pleasing and could not stop thinking about it. "You look really sexy you know… I wouldn´t mind you at all", Ciel said, biting his lower lip. Snap out of it! This isn´t you at all, what the heck are you doing? Hinting about making out, you idiot. What is wrong with you? Don´t say a thing anymore.

"Oh, excuse me? I think you are quite tired, maybe you should get some sleep. It´s actually pretty late", the man answered, looking a bit confused. He bent over and pulled the blanket over Ciel. "Good night" Sebastian whispered and Ciel got some chills while the man slides his finger over his collar bones and then up his neck to his chin. A very light touch also on Ciels lower lip and then the finger was gone. Ciel closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, while the man vanished from the room.


End file.
